gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Fighter
Storm Fighter is an American adult film co-produced by Can-Am Productions and Jet Set Productions on June 8, 2001http://ropemall.com/storm-fighter.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released on July 27, 2001. The film stars Brett Mycles, Lance Storm, and Curt Baldwin. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Can-Am Productions Synopsis' Storm clouds may not have formed over Boss Sexton’s head - but lightning did strike when he saw pictures of Jet Set Team Productions’ newest talent, Lance Storm. Lance is that fantasy mid-western boy next door who’s packing more than a six-pack under that innocent exterior. Boss Sexton thought his piercing baby blues would be put to good use boring through redhead Curt Baldwin and super stud Brett Mycles. In match one, Lance and Curt have a bet to settle and decide the lockerroom mats are the best place to do it. Lean and mean Curt has a few good moves up his sleeve and surprises Lance more than once in this best of three match-up. Curt’s feisty attitude keeps Lance on his toes, but it also pisses him off. He goes all out, and brawn wins out. With Curt thoroughly submitted, it’s pay up time, and Lance gets down for his victory massage. Curt works over Lance’s broad shoulders and back and spends extra time on his magnificent glutes. When Lance rolls over, they both have hard-ons and take matters into their own hands. Lance explodes first, the sight of which sends Curt over the edge as he succumbs to his own powerful orgasm. A re-match is promised as the two head for the showers. Match two is the battle of the super hunks as we bring back Wrestler for Hire Brett Mycles. Brett’s more than a little pissed that Lance has been using his mats. Lance tries to blow him off, but Brett makes it clear: wrestle him or get his ass kicked. Of course Lance tells Brett he’s the one who’ll get his ass kicked either way. He agrees to the wrestling match, if Brett agrees that the loser has to give the winner a massage. Terms settled, the muscle studs go to town. Of course, with two such powerful opponents, this one could go either way. But because Curt wore him down a little bit, and Brett is fresh and rested, this best of three is almost all Brett. His undefeated status protected, he demands his payment. Lance sheepishly gathers his pride and starts to work over Brett’s muscles. But the massage is not the only payment Brett wants. For a “tip” he wants to see Lance blow his load. Soon their muscles are straining in pleasure as they each work up to a nice explosion. You’re going to need shelter for that storm brewing in your shorts - and who better to provide it than Lance Storm? So don’t dial 911, dial Can-Am! Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Storm Fighter * The appearance of Brett Mycles striking similarity to Billy Herrington. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Brett Mycles' role in this film was used in a April Fools themed video on Nico Nico Douga, in which Brett Mycles is identified as False Aniki to the Japanese audience. Lance Storm is identified as Ikariya Kazuyoshi. * One mishearing found from Lance Storm and Brett Mycles, to the Japanese audience, was heard as that of DIO, a very popular character from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga series. * The copy that was uploaded to Niconico on March 31, 2010, was the introduction of Brett Mycles, Lance Storm, and Storm Fighter to Gachimuchi. It was originally known as "パンツレスリングの偽兄貴　ロッカー編" (Pantsu Resuringu no Nise Aniki Rokkā-hen, "Pants Wrestling False Aniki: Locker Edition"). See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, a film that features the same locker room that Brett Mycles and Lance Storm wrestled in. * Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, a film that features the real Aniki. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling